nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank Walker 1.0
OVERVIEW * Tank Walker is like the best bodyguard you could ever have. He's totally solid, with this cool blue armor and a lot of physical power. He's too bulky to move fast, but once he gets up to speed, his opponents will be shocked by the momentum he can put into a head butt. It's like the ultimate battering ram! When he gets in close, he controls some sort of energy field and shapes it into a spike of death he uses to gore his victim. I don't know how it works, but Tank Walker seems to get stronger when he's in contact with the circuit board. He's got another attack where he seems to power up, then jump into the air. When he comes down, he pushes a shock wave over toward his opponent that shakes them up and keeps them from moving too fast. This guy is a survivor; he can stay in the arena long after other Nanovor would be out of the fight. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Tank Walker's got a decent enough amount of health, and armor that helps blunt incoming attacks, but I still wouldn't send him into the fight first unless I absolutely had to. Instead, I keep a few other Nanovor in my swarm to make some fast, cheap attacks and put some dents in the other guy while I save up as much energy as possible. Then, when I've got enough energy, I bring in the Walker as a mid-battle surprise and Tank Gore any weakened Nanovor, hopefully taking them out of the fight. Tank Walker's Tremor hacks opponents' speed, which may not scare your opponents as much as a big hit like Tank Gore...until they realize that means that slowpokes like Tank Walker suddenly have a fair chance to go first. Tank Walker going first plus big strength and big damage = more likely that the other swarm goes down first = Good Thing. Of course, if things are going badly for you, Tank Walker's just tough enough that he might end up being the last Nanovor standing in your swarm. If that's what's happening, forget Tremor and trust TW's Armor to protect you while you hammer away with Tank Gore as often as possible. Desperate last stand, no holding back--that always points toward a happy ending in the movies, right? COUNTER TACTICS * Beat Tank Walker to the Punch! Tank Walker is a beefy Nanovor that hits like a truck, but all that bulk weighs him down and makes him SLOOOOW. So use quick Nanovor to get your hits in first! Bring in your Battle Kraken 1.0 and other Hexites from your collection to get in some quick damage. Either your opponent will swap Tank Walker out of the arena to escape, or he’ll hang around and get splattered before he can get in a final hit—and that’s one less hit you’ll have to take! * Take Away Tank Walker’s Energy! Tired of Tank Walker’s big hits? Lead with your Gigastriker 1.0 and use Meltdown to steal away Tank Walker's energy on the first turn and deal some damage. It'll fizzle and you'll get away scot free! Then bring out a little guy like Plasma Lash 1.0 to do some cheap damage with Head Butt. Then you'll have enough EN to do a heavy damage attack like Mega Scorpion 2.0's Megablast! * Make Tank Walker Puny! Tank Walker 1.0 relies on his strength to make the big hits. Your Doom Blade 2.0’s Blunt Trauma attack can strip away a lot of that strength, but it costs a lot of energy. So bring in your Electropod 1.0 first and attack with Electroshock for a couple rounds while you build up extra energy. Electropod will take a couple big hits, but Doom Blade 2.0 and Blunt Trauma will let you wipe the smile off of Tank Walker’s face. Then bring in the rest of your swarm and clean up! ORIGINS * Born from the hardened magma of the Earth’s newly formed surface, Tank Walkers were extremely tough and resilient. A squadron of Tank Walkers stood watch at all times around the perimeter of Magnamod territory, forming a nearly impenetrable barrier with their heavy, hulking bodies. They were effective guardians against their violent Velocitron neighbors, but were especially wary of Hexites, who always seemed to be able to find and exploit their vulnerabilities. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Tank Walker 2.0 * Tank Strider 1.0 'TRIVIA' *Tank Walker 1.0 has the distinction of being the first Nanovor to appear on screen in the first episode of the Nanovor animated webseries, "They're Alive!", where it fought and defeated Plasma Lash 1.0 on Lucas' prototype Nanoscope. Category:Tank Nanovor Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod